


Link the Cowardly Hero

by VTheTrashKing



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I recently started playing Wind Waker, Link talks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: The hero of the Winds has a small problem.He's scared of the Earth temple. A mysterious person decides to show themselves to encourage him.
Kudos: 12





	Link the Cowardly Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, as one of the tags say, I recently got my hands on a bunch of classic 3D Zelda games through a friend. This is basically my experience with the Earth temple.

Link trembled. He’s gotten this far. The Earth Temple! But, the atmosphere and ReDeads stopped him from making any more progress. Every so often Medli would watch him, red eyes shining with worry. He smiled at her. It wasn’t very reassuring. It was wobbly and awkward. Terrified.

Link would take breaks after he completed a room filled with ReDeads, or stood right by a stone door, not moving an inch. Which is what he was currently doing. Medli wandered off at one point. Link sat against a wall.

Some hero he was, huh?

Link talked big, but in the end, he couldn’t even do what the King of Red Lions asked! He was a coward. A big fat co-

Link felt eyes pierce his skull. He immediately got up and grit his teeth. Link unsheathed the Master Sword, glancing around.

Link rose his Mirror shield up and narrowed his eyes once a figure came into view. The person was mostly transparent. They stared at Link for a while before approaching him. Link backed up.

“Hey, little man.” They airily greeted.

Link didn’t respond.

“I’ve been watching you for a while. You’re doing pretty well. Actually, _very_ well. The things you’re doing ain’t easy, and yet it’s a total cakewalk for you!”

Link scoffed, glancing at the floor in shame.

“No, it’s not. I _can’t_ do this! My heart hurts and I get nervous, and I got caught by a Floormaster earlier, so the ReDeads are back!”

The figure nodded twice.

“I heard what you said a few weeks ago,” the figure stifled a laugh, “after you rescued Aryll. Once you were safe and sound, you screamed that Ganon was a hoe.”

Link jumped in surprise, “Well-”

“If you think about it, the ReDeads and all the other stupid monsters are _less_ than that. They aren’t worth your time. Speaking of time, there’s literally no need to rush.”

“I guess.”

The figure smiled, “So go kick some ass when you’re ready, you cowardly hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I beat the Earth temple, so cheers.


End file.
